


Fight For Love

by BeccaBeetlejuice



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaBeetlejuice/pseuds/BeccaBeetlejuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Frank meets his new next door neighbors, what happens when he finally meets a girl he likes? Will his opinion change when he learns she has cancer? </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is based off of an idea that popped up in my head when I first got the new that I had cancer. The characters are based off of my family and me but the names have obvi been changed.<br/>This work is my own and if any work out there sounds like this is purely coincidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight For Love

Frank looks out his bedroom window when he hears the sound of a truck. He sees a moving van in the drive way of the house for sale the he passed everyday on the walk to school. 

Frank Iero is a senior in his local high school, his parents are divorced but civil to one another. He's learned that some people just fall out of love, even though he is a hopeless romantic at the age of eighteen. He lives with his mom but sees his dad almost all the time. 

He sees a woman with short pepper colored hair, a man that looks severely pissed off, a girl that is in a hoody and jeans with an under shave, a girly girl with long strawberry blonde hair, and a girl that is in a tank top, leggings and is in platform converse. He noticed a few things about these people. 

One, there are 3 little kids running out of one of the two cars. Two, they have a huge dog; Frank really loves doggies. Three, everyone was tattooed. Even the pissed off guy. From Frank's vantage it looked like some form of ribbon. And four, they are all bigger in weight. 

Weight didn't mean much to Frank. It's was if you're rad or not that he cared about. The women with the short hair took the girl wearing the platform converse right into the house and up to the bedroom across from his room. It already had a bed in it. How did he not see that? Oh well.. The girl took off her shoes and laid down as the woman sat a yellow bucket on the black dresser next to the bed. Not that the girl was closer Frank can see that she had a fully buzzed head. It looked like his when he got a fresh cut from the barber his mom took him to. 

"Frank!" He heard his mother calling him from the bottom of the steps. 

He walks to his door "what?" 

"We have new neighbors! Do you wanna come say hello with me?" 

"What if they're busy? What if you annoy them then they hate us?" As much as Frank liked meeting new people he didn't like being neighborly. Sure, he'd let someone have a smoke or two if he was feeling nice but that's really it. A "hi" or "bye" was most people got. 

"Frank, let's go." He pouted as he made his way down the steps and out of the door behind his mom.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's short, I had surgery yesterday and I'm in pain... But I did want to finally post something. I've had this idea for about 10 months now.  
> Hope you stick around to see how this unfolds. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is gladly appreciated.


End file.
